Methods and apparatuses in accordance with principles of inventive concepts relate to a 3D semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a 3D semiconductor memory device including a vertical non-volatile memory device.
Various approaches to increasing the capacity of integrated circuit memory devices have been attempted. An apparatus and method that vertically stacks cell transistors of a non-volatile memory device, such as a flash memory device, while providing high speed operation would be particularly desirable.